This invention relates to an image forming system which performs a designated function by a plurality of devices connected to a network and a control method for the image forming system.
In a conventional image forming system, functions for handling an original document, reading an image, transferring an image and the like are implemented in a single device. A user selects the device in correspondence with desired processing. For example, if the user has a color original document, the user may select a device having a color output function, or if the user has a double-sided original document, the user may select a device having a double-sided output function.
However, to utilize this system, the user must know the functions of the respective devices to a certain degree. In an environment where a plurality of devices having functions as described above are provided, the user is required to select a device in accordance with necessity for each processing, based on his/her knowledge about these functions. This is troublesome for the user.
In recent years, image forming devices which enable high-image quality output and which have multiple functions have been developed. In these devices, many functions are similar to each other (e.g., a document reader and some type of image processing module). Further, in recent years, there is a tendency to interconnect these devices via a network so as to constitute an image forming system.
However, if some of the devices constituting such system have similar function modules as described above, it is difficult for a user of the system to actually perform a desired function by freely combining these functions.